


It All Makes Sense Now

by empeeters



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empeeters/pseuds/empeeters
Summary: Petra had the number '33' tattooed on her wrist since the day she was born, when she finally turned 33 the name would change to her soulmate's name. That day was two days from now.





	It All Makes Sense Now

Petra looked down at her wrist, where the number 33 had been written in her skin since the day she was born. Her love life had never really seemed to work out, if only she had a clue about where to look for her happy ending. But now that her 33rd birthday was drawing closer, she was about to get one. Two more days. And then she would know the name of her soulmate.

She woke up around seven, she sat up straight and immediately looked at her wrist. She got up and walked towards the bathroom. Splashing some water on her face, before looking again. The same name was still there. This has got to be some kind of a joke.

Jane. Jane was tattooed across her wrist right now. It doesn’t make any sense. Jane Villanueva had been a close friend from quite some time now, but she couldn’t be her soulmate?! What the hell was she supposed to do?

* * *

Months passed, before she decided to make a move. It was on a Sunday, at brunch. Matteo and the girls were playing in the next room, as Petra kissed Jane.

The Latina wasn’t really sure how to respond, “Petra, I-“ She whispered, as she slowly pushed the blonde away. “I don’t- I don’t –“

Petra took a step back, “Sorry, I should go.” The blonde said, before walking towards the door. She needed some air, she exited The Marbella and walked onto the beach.

* * *

Jane sat down on the sofa. Did this actually just happen? Did Petra actually kiss her? It’s not like she didn’t enjoy the kiss. Because it was a nice kiss. Not that she had a lot to compare it to. She always figured Michael was her soulmate, even though she wouldn’t be certain of it for quite some time. She looked down at the '28' tattooed on her wrist, it would still be another two years until she would find out who her soulmate was. And chances are, he had already passed away.

The latina called Petra up a few days later. To check in, and to ask if they could talk. They cleared up the situation, and decided to stay friends. They had been through a lot together, and that's not something you just give up on.

 And even though Petra was still pretty confused about the whole thing, she decided to try and move past it.

* * *

The years passed. Jane and Rafael had gotten together, after Jane’s soulmate was revealed to be Michael, as she had thought. And Petra had focused herself on work, running the hotel together with Luisa, being the best mother she could to her children. Because it seemed like the soulmate thing wasn’t meant for her. The Marbella had been doing really well in the past few years, and plans were made to expand the hotel. Luisa had contacted an architect, and Petra was supposed to meet with both of them this afternoon at 2.

The blonde finished up some paperwork, before getting up and making her way downstairs a little before two. Petra spotted Luisa and another woman, presumably the architect, by the bar. She walked over to them, and greeted them both.

Luisa gestured at the brunette next to her. “Petra, this is Jane Ramos, the architect I told you about? Jane, meet Petra Solano, the co-owner of the hotel.”

“Jane?” Petra shot a look at her wrist, before looking back at the woman in front of her.

“Petra?” The other woman repeated as well, as she did the exact same thing.

The blonde sighed relievedly, “Oh..” She let out, as a smile formed on her face. “ _It all makes sense now_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is so short, but I hope you enjoyed reading it anyway!


End file.
